Clockverse
Until the Clock Strikes Twelve (or Clockverse for short) is a verse created by CrimsonSOng or Crimson. It is based on my Highschool DxD fanfiction: Til Midnight and the TV series, Supernatural, but much more different, with my own spin on things added to it. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it while I was waiting in Jury Duty! Summary Clockverse follows the story of a young boy named Adrian Mariner and his cousin, Ruby Van Astrea. The world is set in a place where Gods, Monsters, Angels, and Demons exist. Most of the world is unaware of the existence of such beings however an Organization known as Blacklight was created to protect the entirety of Earth from threats. However, this verse spans more than just Earth. The verse spans several dimensions with several alternate multiverse, higher dimensions, and realities as well as beings whose dimensional size is considered to be infinite. Adrian Mariner is the Angel-God hybrid son of the Greek God, Poseidon, and the Archangel Lucifer. He is the younger brother of Lilith, Triton, and Orion. His cousin/best friend is Ruby Van Astrea, a cambion daughter of Cain, the First Demon, and Avan, one of the last living Original Humans. The two form a group known as Eden Squad comprised of their family. They are affiliated with Blacklight and hunt monsters, protecting the world from the shadows. Eventually, a demon named Azazel would launch his attack on the world kickstarting the countdown to Armageddon. Blogs Pertaining to the Verse User blog:CrimsonSOng/Clockverse Creation Myth User blog:CrimsonSOng/Cosmology of Clockverse Power of the Verse The Verse is extremely powerful with some Humans, Monsters, Gods, Angels, and Demons pulling of Star Level to Universe Level feats as well as Massively FTL speeds. The Elder Gods, Seraphs, and Demons stand at 2-A while beings above them such as the Leviathans and the Cosmic Gods are High Hyperversal. There are objects in this verse capable of giving someone Multiversal to High Hyperversal level power. At the near top stands the Primordial Deities, beings who wield seemingly omnipotent power who existed before all of Creation began. They are infinite, formless, eternal beings free from the very restrictions of space-time and transcend all Creation. Above them, stands YESH, the Supreme Creator of Everything, whose power is only equal to that of AYIN, the Anti-God, the Supreme Nonexistence. The universe contains a decent amount of Hax such as Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Matter Manipulation that ranges from Subatomic to Quantic. There are also items within this verse capable of granting beings various powers such as Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, and the strongest can grant one Nigh-Omnipotence, giving them power roughly equal to that of the strongest beings short of the Primordials. Characters |-|Protagonists= Adrian base.png|'Adrian Mariner' Rubsy.jpg|'Ruby Van Astrea' ciara.jpg|'Ciara Van Astrea' Siegfried.jpg|'Sigurd Hendrickson' Jeanne Emrys.jpg|'Jeanne Emrys' yui.jpg|'Yui Mariner' claire.jpg|'Claire Silvers' |-|Demons= The Seven Princes of Hell IMG_0397.PNG|'Azazel' Bael.jpg|'Bael' Ramiel_clock.jpg|'Ramiel' Dagon.png|'Dagon' Beelzebub_clock.jpg|'Beelzebub' Mammon_clock.png|'Mammon' Asmodeus_clock.jpg|'Asmodeus' The Knights of Hell Other Demons |-|Angels= The Ten Seraphim metatron clock 2.png|'Metatron' zadkiel.jpg|'Zadkiel' naomi clock.jpeg|'Naomi' lailah.png|'Lailah' The Cherubum The Grigori |-|Blacklight= The Founders Lilith_clock_-_Edited.png|'Lilith' Hephaestus_clock.png|'Hephaestus' Orion.jpg|'Orion' Selene_clock.jpg|'Selene' Qayin.png|'Cain' Avan.png|thumb|'Avan' Other Members |-|Gods= WIP |-|Cosmic Gods= abyss avatar.png|'Abyss' eternity.jpg|'Eternity' space.png|'Infinity' Destiny.png|'Destiny' affection.jpg|'Affection' cognition.jpg|'Cognition' genesis h.jpg|'Genesis' extinction human.png|'Extinction' anima.jpg|'Nature' The Four Horsemen |-|Leviathans= The Leviathan Titans Emrakul-the-Promised-End_EMN_2560x1600_Wallpaper.jpg|'Emrakozi' kozilara.png|'Kozilara' ulazikul.png|'Ulazikul' |-|Primordial Entities= manga-girl-anime-art-girl-manga-anime-anime-guys-E6d42a709f8f4f9c19fef41fb0122ec9f.jpg|'AYIN' YESH.jpg|'YESH' death.png|'MAVETH' life fanart.jpg|'SEPHIRA' luci 5.png|'KETER/QLIPPAH' Mikaal.jpg|'HOD' raphi.jpeg|'TIFFERET' gg.jpg|'YESOD' 526q9vuhhjd31.jpg|'GEVURAH' Raziel.jpg|'CHOKMAH' Sandalphon.jpeg|'MALKUTH' Items and Weapons Akashic Tablets The Horn of Joshua The Ark of the Covenant The Rod of Aaron Zeus's Master Bolt Poseidon's Trident Hades' Bident Hestia's Lance Mjolnir Gungnir Amenonuhoko Ame-no-Mihashira The Crown of Thorns The Nail of the Cross The Sefirot Fruit Death's Scythe Supporters and Opponents Supporters Lekmos (After reading trough Lucifer and Adrian profiles along side verse page this story is compelling with it own unique way and now i can`t resist to sees how this goes.) VelvetAngelzz (Hard fan of anything with angels, demons, and gods. Gunna see how it goes go crazy) Opponents Category:Verses Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Clockverse